Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the first chapter of Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Incoming". Plot (At Moon Kingdom at the Broodals' castle, the rabbits bring in a pack of carrots for their master Madame Broode) *Madame Broode: Rabbits, what do we have here? *Rabbit #1: Carrots, just a load of carrots for you. *Madame Broode: Carrots? Are they fresh? *Rabbit #2: Yes we are. *Rabbit #3: We water them and made them look fresh and clean. *Madame Broode: Let me try. *grab the carrot and eat it* Not bad. *Rabbit #4: Did you like it? *Madame Broode: Do i like it? This look like raw to me. How can you make carrots if you wash them and almost taste nothing but cooked and clean. *Rabbit #1: We cooked these for like 10 minutes. *Rabbit #2: That wasn't so bad. *Madame Broode: You guys need to go and bring me some fresh carrots. Now! *Rabbit #3: Yes ma'am. *Rabbit #4: We're on the go! *Madame Broode: These boys don't know how to act when you're serving for a boss. Broodals, come here! (The Broodals stop by to their boss) *Topper: Yes boss. *Rango: Whoa, hey. What is going on. *Hariet: Something must be carrot today. *Spewart: Blah blah blah, this is nothing but having another hat. *Madame Broode: Henchman! I have a job for you. We need you four to seek revenge on Mario and the gang. I have something to show you for the four of you. *Topper: Why seek on Mario for? *Madame Broode: After crashing the wedding last month, we are about to track down the plumber on our own. All we gotta do is blow up the castle and give the princess to our friend Bowser. We can still rebuild the wedding anytime we want, but bringing all of the kingdoms together for the big event. *Topper: I know what you mean. *Madame Broode: Go out there and stop the plumber. Make sure that the people like the green man and the mushroom people don't cross the line. *Rango: Oh, what did i miss? *Madame Broode: I said go to the Mushroom Kingdom and capture the plumber! *Topper: Oh yes ma'am. We'll go after Mario and blow up the castle for good. *Rango: We need the wall! *Madame Broode: Now shoot. Don't ever come back with that crybaby face. *Hariet: We're outta here. *Spewart: See ya. *Madame Broode: Silly rabbits. One day, they're gonna work for Bowser. (Back at Bowser's castle at the airship station, the airship is ready for launching to fly over to the castle) *Kamek: The airship is all set. *Bowser: Ah, perfect. *Kammy: Are the copters working? *Kamek: Yes. We built the ship just for you guys. *Bowser: *roar* *King Dedede: That's a lot of turtles and deformed mushrooms on that ship. *Bowser: Don't mock my minions. *King Dedede: Sorry. *Bowser: Get the airship going. We're about to jump. *Koopatrol #1: We're on board. *Koopatrol #2: You can jump now. *Bowser: Let's go. (Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Kammy, King Dedede and two Waddle Dees jump on the airship) *King Dedede: Perfect landing. *Bowser: Not bad. *Bowser Jr.: That was pretty easy and tuff. *Waddle Dee #1: Man, i need a sofa break after we get home. *Waddle Dee #2: We can jump that high like jackrabbit. *Kamek: Get the ship going. *Koopatrol #3: We're on it. *Goomba #1: Life the ship up! *Goomba #2: Right sir! *move the ship up with the Goombas and Koopatrols* (The airship move up and headed out to the sky) *Bowser: Ha ha ha. We're outta here! *King Dedede: Why is the sky so dark? *Bowser: It's just my kingdom. Filled with fire and ashes! *King Dedede: Ashes, yeah. You love to play with fire. *Bowser: No, we make fire and destroy with fire. *King Dedede: This is what i mean. *Bowser: Don't make me cut a single flipper of yours. *King Dedede: Jeez, what a rude king you are. *Bowser: *growls* *Kamek: Next stop, Princess Peach's castle. *Kammy: Time for some capturing. *Bowser: Once again, the princess will be mine for christmas! *evil laugh* (The background song "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey plays and meanwhile at Princess Peach's castle, the gang went outside to decorate the Christmas tree. Luigi and Yoshi pull the tree up as Toadsworth put in the box of decorations with the Toads decorating the tree.) *Toad: Operation: Christmas Design is coming up. *Toadette: Let's decorate. *Peach: *hold Kirby on the ladder* *Kirby: *place the ornament on the tree* *Luigi: *place the lights on the tree* *Yoshi: Mind as well put those eggs up? *Luigi: Are those babies? *Yoshi: They're fake. They look like the plastic ones i made from last easter. *Luigi: That's okay by me. *Toad: They're really special. *Yoshi: I'm going to put the eggs on top of the tree. *Luigi: Go ahead. It's your choice. *Yoshi: *put the eggs on the tree* *Luigi: Perfect shape. *Mario: It looks good. *Yoshi: Just in handy. *Kirby: Pao! *Peach: Awww, we need a little more gitter on the tree. *Mario: Does anyone have some-a gitter? *Luigi: Bring in the gitter! *Toad: Gitter power coming up! *spread gitter on the tree* *Toadette: Does it shine? *Toad: Yes. It looks good to me. *Toadsworth: Oh my, how beautiful this is. *Toad: We made it perfect. *Peach: The tree is glamorus. *Kirby: Poyo! *Luigi: The best tree we ever made. *Mario: Yeah. Ha ha ha. *Peach: This Christmas is going to be a wild blast. *Luigi: Sure it does. *Mario: Mama mia. (The background song end and meanwhile at Mushroom Kingdom, Meta Knight, Magolor and a few of the animal friends are searching for Kirby anywhere) *Meta Knight: Did you find Kirby yet? *Magolor: Nope. No sign of him. *Meta Knight: Keep looking, he gotta be somewhere around the gorge. *Gooey: No sign of the puff ball. *Magolar: He's hard to find. *Meta Knight: Keep looking. I know he's here somewhere. *Gooey: *lick the grass* Keep on licking, search for spots and clues. *Meta Knight: Gosh, you're so gross. *ChuChu: Don't say that. *Meta Knight: What? *ChuChu: He's special and he's not a animal like everybody else. *Rick: ChuChu is right. *Meta Knight: What so ever. *Gooey: I think i saw some footprints. *Magolor: Footprints?! *Meta Knight: Oh my, the footprints must be the people that bring Kirby somewhere. *Gooey: And the footprints look alot like Kirby's. *ChuChu: We must go straight to find the pink puff ball. *Meta Knight: Let's go. Something lead to a very special place like home. (Back at Princess Peach's castle outside, the Christmas tree is all perfect as the lights started to shine over the tree) *Peach: The lights are about to glow on the tree. *Luigi: Perfect. *Mario: Wow. *Yoshi: I think we did great. *Kirby: Ka! *Luigi: Is there anything we would like to do? *Mario: Mama mia, i wonder why. *Toad: I mean we hang out, go to places and many more. *Peach: Maybe we can just go back inside for our little discussion. *Kirby: Weeee. *Yoshi: Yeah, let's go inside to cool ourselves down from the cold weather. *Peach: Okay, let's all go inside and prevent from getting sick. *Mario: Okie dokie. (Inside of Princess Peach's castle, Mario, Kirby and the gang are into the hallway for a little discussion) *Luigi: Gosh, i feel warm. *Yoshi: Much better. *Mario: So what are we going to do-a now? *Peach: Let's go by the library and check something about pet caring. *Luigi: But Kirby isn't a pet. He's some kind of puff creature. *Toadsworth: If i ask you something, he may be very clumsy. *Luigi: Why? He's not that clumsy of a person. *Yoshi: It's a little soft creature. *Luigi: We know what this little soft creature is. *Mario: It's-a Kirby. *Luigi: Alright, we get it. *Mario: Let's go to the library then. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Toadsworth: Let me open the door for you. *Peach: Okay. Please come to the library. (Back at the Moon Kingdom, the Broodals are spying at Princess Peach's castle with a telescope) *Rango: That's a big old castle from here. *Spewart: That's a portrait of the princess. Where are the plumbers? *Rango: They must be inside. I feel like that they're inside for nothing. *Topper: We should blow up the castle for good. *Rango: Set stage for the castle. *Hariet: Ready, aim. *Rango: Now shoot! (The Broodals shoot a big banzai bill and crash into Princess Peach's castle on the wall as the fire occurs into the hallway) *Mario: Mama mia! *Luigi: What happen? *Peach: The castle is on fire! *Kirby: Ah! *Toadsworth: Oh graceness. Bowser is at it again. *Luigi: It's okay Kirby, it's just fire. *Kirby: Oh no. *Mario: Did it just speak?! *Luigi: He talks! *Peach: Someone is behind all of this. *Toadsworth: I have a very bad feeling about this. *Peach: You guys have to clean the fire out. *Mario: Don't worry. We can stop the fires by using the ice flower. *Luigi: That does it. *use the ice flower to transform into his ice form to shoot the fire out with ice* *Mario: *use the ice flower to transform into his ice form to shoot the fire out with ice* *Toad: Everything is going clean. *Yoshi: Oh great, now the castle is going to be on ice. *Toad: Like a sharpy iceberg. (All the fire has been out and frozen by Ice Mario and Ice Luigi) *Ice Mario: Done. *Ice Luigi: All better. *Peach: Thank you for cleaning out the fires with your ice powers. *Ice Mario: You're welcome. But we have to punch the ices out of the way. *Ice Luigi: Let me do it for you all. *Ice Mario: *smash the ice* *Ice Luigi: *break the ice* *Ice Mario: This castle is going to be a lot of repairing. *smash the ice* *Ice Luigi: Ice smash! *ice smash on the whole ice* *Ice Mario: All clear. *Toadsworth: Oh god, we can all move. *Ice Mario: That's all the hard work we had done. *Ice Luigi: So what's next? *Peach: How about we fix the walls and that's it. *Ice Mario: Sound like a good idea. *Ice Luigi: That's a lot of teamwork. *Ice Mario: Does anyone know how to use bricks to repair? *Toad: Well we use blocks to build on things. *Ice Mario: Not blocks. Bricks. *Toad: Oh, bricks. I get it. *Ice Luigi: So many bricks. So little time. *Toadsworth: How about a 1-Up Mushroom for ya? It can fix the castle in need. *Ice Mario: Sure thing. *Ice Luigi: Now fix! *Toad: *thow a 1-Up mushroom on the wall and fixes the whole castle* *Ice Mario: Whoa. *Ice Luigi: It fixes by itself. *Toad: See, I'm a genius. *Peach: You're perfect. *Toad: Yay! I'm a perfect Toad. *Toadette: Ha ha, very funny sir. *Ice Mario: No more fixing for a while. *deforms back to his normal form* *Ice Luigi: Back to normal. *deforms back to his normal form* *Peach: Ah, my boys. *Mario: Mama mia. No more fire and no more broken walls and ices. *Luigi: Where did that rocket come from? (Back at the Moon Kingdom at the Broodals' castle, the Broodals failed their plan to destroy the castle) *Hariet: Darn it! We were so close. *Rango: They fix the castle. We couldn't even throw one more bomb to blow up the whole place down! *Spewart: Darn those plumber heads! *Topper: I got an better idea. *Hariet: Like what? I bet you're gonna screw up something like we did a few weeks ago. *Topper: Our boss is going to kill us all. *Rango: Uh oh, she's coming! *Madame Broode: What is going on around here?! *Topper: Oh hey ma'am, we're just spying on Princess Peach and falling in love with her new pink pillow. *Madame Broode: Did you bomb the castle? *Rango: Uh, yes we did. It broke into pieces of brick like making the person fall over a tower of bricks on a construction site. *Madame Broode: *move Rango out of the way* Move over. Let me see. *use a telescope to check on Peach's castle* Guys, you know that i placed a rocket on your cannon to bomb the castle away. *Hariet: We can explain. *Madame Broode: No buts. I'm going to bomb this castle away so we can make a new kingdom of ours on Earth. *try shooting the cannon* What the? *Spewart: It's all empty. *Madame Broode: Where did you all shoot the rocket on? *Topper: We shot it at the castle. But some green mushroom rebuild the castle itself. *Madame Broode: Idiots! You failed my task to bomb on that castle. How dare you. *Topper: We did. But the Mario Brothers use some sort of magic 1-Up to rebuild the whole castle itself. *Madame Broode: Such fools behind me. *Hariet: Please forgive us all. We can have one more chance, right? *Madame Broode: Fine. One more chance and i'm sending you out of here. *Topper: Okay boss, you asked for it. *Madame Broode: I'm going to make myself a carrot sandwich. You better do your jobs right or i'll blast you all to Melty Molten Galaxy. *Hariet: I don't want to be a lamb. *Madame Broode: You are not a sheep. *Hariet: We'll be meat if we fail one more time. *Madame Broode: You will not be meat, but i will punished you for your last chance. *Hariet: I won't let you down. *Madame Broode: Do your best, and do not fail me this time. You need to capture the princess on your own. *Topper: We're gonna do it for real. *Rango: Are we going to work for Bowser or not? *Madame Broode: No. That king stubborn won't even follow our orders. We'll do it on our own. *Topper: As you wish. *Rango: Aye aye big bunny. *Madame Broode: I have a spaceship planned for you to get out and capture the princess. Come here. (At the spaceship room, the rabbit spaceship is bulit and ready for launch) *Topper: Whoa. *Rango: Check this out folks. We got our own spaceship. *Hariet: I like it. *Spewart: Does it has carrots in it? *Madame Broode: Your spaceship has a fridge, full of carrots. *Spewart: Yes! *Topper: We don't even have to starve on our way to Earth. *Rango: Can we go inside to take a look? *Madame Broode: You're leaving, so yes. Everyone go inside of the spaceship. (Inside of the rabbit spaceship is where the view is as the Broodals get on the seat) *Topper: These seats are smooth. *Hariet: They look like movie theater seats. *Rango: Who be buying a ticket to a movie nowadays when your anticipated movie becomes a bad one? *Spewart: I can see the Earth from here. *Madame Broode: Hello, you're not here to chill out and have some fun. You're suppose to work! *Topper: Oh come on boss, we're about to leave in just a second. *Madame Broode: The gas is full and you're about to land on a planet in just a second. *Hariet: Don't tell us that you're coming. *Madame Broode: I'm not. Just do your job and stop wasting time on the plan. *Topper: Okay boss. We surrender. *Madame Broode: You're not in trouble and now, i'm out. *Hariet: Good luck with that. *Madame Broode: No more mistakes after that. *leave the spaceship* *Rango: She's fat. *Hariet: Don't mock our boss like that. *Rango: She wallk pretty slow like a Chuboomba. *Madame Broode: *outside* I can hear you! *Rango: Whatever big bunny. *Topper: Are you guys ready? *Hariet: Yes we are. *Topper: Seat belts. (The Broodals put on their seat belts) *Topper: Good. *Hariet: What's next? *Topper: Please start the ship. *Spewart: Alright, time for blast off! *press the button to start the spaceship* (The spaceship blasts off to Earth) *Spewart: Earth, here we come. *Rango: Next stop, the Milky Way! *Spewart: We are in the Milky Way you idiot. *Rango: Oh Cheep Cheeps, we're in the Solar System. *Spewart: Cowboy, stop talking! *Rango: Sorry boy. (Back at Princess Peach's castle in the library, Kirby read a cooking book on how to cook sausages and fried eggs) *Luigi: Hey little marshmellow, what have you been up to lately? *Kirby: Poyo. *Luigi: Poyo? You want some Poyo? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: Oh, what kind of recipe do you want to make? *Kirby: Pancake. *Luigi: Pancakes? *Kirby: Yeah. *Mario: Ah! He is talking. *Luigi: Again? *Mario: Princess! The little pink puff is talking again. *Peach: What did he say? *Luigi: He said yes. *Peach: Yes? What do you mean yes? *Luigi: It was just a coincidence. *Peach: What about it? *Kirby: Hi. *Peach: Ah! He still talks. *Toadsworth: Oh lord, help me out. *Mario: It's okay. He's getting excited all along. He's even big in size of us. *Luigi: Just like a marshmellow pillow. *Toad: This make us wonder. (Meta Knight, Gooey and the Animal Friends made it to Princess Peach's castle) *Meta Knight: Is this a castle? So this is the place where a beautiful princess lives and i thought the pink puff ball is there, hiding in one of the rooms. *Gooey: This could be the place to go since the castle is pink. *Meta Knight: The castle's parts are red you blue goo! *Gooey: I thought pink is the opposite of red. *Meta Knight: You're really stupid. We're going inside. (Back inside of Peach's castle inside, the gang is still at the library) *Mario: Before you freak out, Kirby is acting like a baby. *Peach: But he's not wearing a diaper. *Mario: I know. He's not 5 or 6. *Luigi: Does he need a bottle of milk? *Mario: No. He's not thirsty. *Luigi: Then why did we bring him here in the first place? (Meta Knight, Gooey and the Animal Friends break in to capture Kirby) *Luigi: Hey! *Peach: Ah! *Meta Knight: Stand back whoever you are. Do not move! *Mario: Back off, who the heck are you guys suppose to be? *Meta Knight: I am Meta Knight. *Gooey: I'm Gooey. *Coo: And we are the animal friends. *Luigi: This blue bubble gum and puff knight doesn't look like animals to me. *Gooey: I like cotton candy! *Meta Knight: We're not eating, we're going to take Kirby back into our world. *Luigi: Why crash the castle in the first place? *Meta Knight: That's none of our business. (The airships shoot Bullet Bills into the castle as the walls break from the Bullet Bills crashing in) *Peach: Ah! *Luigi: Move back! *Mario: Bullet Bills incoming! *Kirby: *hide in the book shelves* *Peach: Kirby, get down. This isn't a place to stay for hiding. *Meta Knight: Get out, get out, get out! (The bullet bills crash to the library as the walls and ceiling fall into the group as Mario and Luigi struggle to get the bricks out of the way) *Mario: Push, push, push. *Luigi: I can't push. It's too heavy to push up. *Kirby: *fly and see Bowser and his minions in the airship* *Bowser: What is that flying thing doing at the castle? *Kamek: That's a pink puff ball sir. *Bowser: Who is that?! *Kamek: What do you mean "who is that?" *Kammy: He just said it. *Bowser Jr.: Where's the princess? We can't see her. *Bowser: I see her! She's down with the other mushroom heads. *Kamek: I'm going to capture her right away. *King Dedede: Hey, i thought i was going to do my own job. *Bowser: Not today blue penguin. (Kamek search for the princess around the destroyed castle, in fear to the gang) *Toadsworth: I see a wizard. Look out! *Kamek: What? Who said that? *Toadsworth: Oops, he's flying toward us. *Mario: *shoot fireballs at Kamek* *Kamek: Ouch. You little red prick. *Luigi: We need to get out of here. *Kamek: There's the puff ball! *Peach: Kirby look out! *Kamek: You're poofed! *shoot at Kirby* *Kirby: Ah. *Luigi: *thunder strike at Kamek's wand* *Kamek: No! You broke my wand. *Luigi: I'll strike the airship next. *King Dedede: Oh no you don't! *jump and slam Luigi with his hammer* *Peach: What is this place doing here? *Mario: *use his wizard powers to move the bricks out of the way* *Meta Knight: King Dedede? *King Dedede: I'm still alive. *Meta Knight: No. How is this possible to team up with those turtles? *King Dedede: They're Koopas you dork. Don't you know what happen when we were teaming up in the World of Trophies? *Meta Knight: I didn't team up with you. Those Mr. Game and Watches stole my ship and use the Primids to create clones out of themselves! *bump to King Dedede* *King Dedede: Ooh, that's tickles. *Gooey: You're not funny. *Bowser: What are you waiting for? Just capture the princess and let's go. *Kamek: Aye aye captain. *Bowser: I'm no captain or pirate. *Bowser Jr.: Uh dad? I think a spaceship is coming toward us. *Bowser: What the heck is that thing?! (The spaceship shoot lasers at the garden as it headed to the gang) *Topper: Out of the way people! The princess is ours. (Bowser look at the spaceship in fear of the Broodals' return) *Bowser: No! Not them again. *Bowser Jr.: Is the spaceship going to crash into the airship? *Bowser: Kammy, control the spaceship now! *Kammy: Aye aye lord. *use her wand to make anti-gravity on the spaceship* (The spaceship stopped in control of Kammy's wand with anti-gravity on the ship) *Topper: Why isn't the ship moving? *Rango: We're under attack by a mommy wizard! *Spewart: We were going to capture the princess first. *Hariet: Look like they got their chance first before us. (Kammy move the spaceship into the castle to crash it) *Mario: What the? *Peach: I know these rabbits. *Luigi: Are they Broodals?! *Topper: *get off the ship* Hand over the princess. *Toadsworth: No! You did something bad before and it was a tragedy. *Bowser: Kammy, do something. *Kammy: I don't know what is going on. *Hariet: We're not going to let Bowser get the princess. It's our time to capture the princess ourselves. *Peach: Let's move out of the Mushroom Kingdom from these strangers following me. *Toadsworth: We can't. We live here for the control of the kingdom. *Bowser: Kammy, mind set them. *Kammy: I'll do it. *Hariet: Look out for that lady wizard! *Rango: Uh oh. *Kammy: *use her wand to control the Broodals* *Toadbert: What is she doing? *Pitch: She's controling the rabbits. *Kine: Why is everything getting worse than the last one from where we stayed? *Kammy: You are now under the control of Bowser's minions. *Toadsworth: Oh no, they got into Kammy's spell. *Topper: Get the princess! *Hariet: *grab Peach* I got it! *Mario: Hey, come back here. *Meta Knight: No! *King Dedede: *smash Meta Knight with his hammer* *Kammy: Over here. *Bowser: Bring the clown car over! *Bowser Jr.: *ride on the clown car* *Bowser: Hop in! (The Broodals hold Princess Peach and jump to the airship as King Dedede and Kamek head back to the airship with Bowser and Bowser Jr. riding on the clown car together as the airship sails off to Bowser's Castle) *Bowser Jr.: See ya later suckas! *Bowser: Back to the castle! *Peach: Help me! *Mario: Princess! No..... *Luigi: Not again. *Gooey: Well, i guess we blew it. *Kirby: Aw. *Yoshi: Don't worry, we can fix this out. *Mario: D'oh! You didn't even stick your tongue to crash the airship to the lake. *Yoshi: You want me to lose my tongue by sticking to the airship's wood? That's crazy. *Luigi: We shouldn't let our hero die from the airship. *Yoshi: Why can't we use one of your warp pipes to reach to the castle? *Luigi: Aw shucks, the warp pipes are broken. *Mario: We can't go down. Great. Now how are we going to save the princess? *Meta Knight: This shouldn't be happening. It's a nightmare come true. *Luigi: We have to stop this from happening. *Toadsworth: You guys need to chase after that airship. The princess is being held with the King Koopa and overweight penguin. *Meta Knight: Well we're not going. *Mario: Why not? *Meta Knight: I'll pass on this adventure. *Luigi: Listen up. You don't live here. You're not raised on a castle and you live in a planet filled with stars and creatures like you. *Meta Knight: I'm not flying all the way into the castle. *Mario: You must be a part of our team. If we don't work together, then we lose the princess. *Meta Knight: What? Grrr, fine. We'll made a deal. *Mario: Deal. *Luigi: Are we leaving now? *Mario: You know what? Yes. We are going to save the princess. *Yoshi: Better pack things up. *Toadsworth: The whole castle is destroyed. All of your items are crushed within the walls. *Yoshi: Darn it. How are we going to leave? *Luigi: We can at least take a bus. *Mario: No. We're not taking a bus just to go save the princess. We need to find a way to get into the castle to save the princess. *Luigi: Hey Kirby, call in your warp star to fly into the castle. *Roo: He can't. We're in a different dimension and his warp star won't be around the area. *Luigi: Darn it! How are we going to leave the castle without a big mess? *Mario: Think think think. *Gooey: Think tank. Gotta make a think tank. *Kirby: Puyo! *Mario: Huh? *Luigi: What did Kirby said? *Meta Knight: We should start moving and find the airships ourselves. *Luigi: Okay, we're going to find the airships and head over to the castle to save the princess. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers